


Desperation

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, First Time, Frottage, Gay Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do we say, Luke?" Michaels voice was heavy, thick like syrup. He pushed the blondes hands from his legs, watching him carefully.</p>
<p>"I've been a very good boy," Luke started, looking down at the ground. "Will you fuck me, daddy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I have a shit load of requests and felt like writing was a god idea so here ya go!
> 
> Not my best work, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke found himself on his knees more often than not; throat clenching around Michaels cock and Ashton's hands in his hair, guiding his mouth along. 

It'd started simple; Ashton and Luke had gotten in an argument with flying hands and narrowed eyes. Luke made a harsh comment about Ashton being a slut and he'd ended up on his knees with Ashton thrusting into his mouth. Michael came after but was just as demanding. He wanted what he wanted 5 minutes before he'd even realised he wanted it and was quick to take hold of Luke's blonde hair and use it as leverage.

That was the extent of their tiered relationship; Luke sucked their cocks and took their brutal words until they came. They manhandled him and he craved every touch they were willing to give. He sometimes wondered if they were in a relationship and he was a pawn, an easy little thing that gave them a sense of power.

He figured he didn't mind too much because he let them do it whenever they felt like it.

~~~

Ashton was softer than than Michael; his grip was gentler and his eyes soft despite his clenched jaw and sharp hazel eyes. He was rough to the point where Luke cried and begged for more, to which Ashton shook his head. They didn't fuck, and Luke was almost falling apart with need.

He asked a lot, almost to the point if grovelling at Michaels feet after Ashton said no with a heavy tone.

"Shut up, Luke." Michael responded with the say three words every time Luke got up the nerve to ask. 

And Luke would whine in response because he was so good; he did what they wanted, he sucked their cocks and let them fuck his mouth, and when they let him come he always expressed his gratitude with 'thank you daddy'. He did everything right and he still couldn't get his ass fucked.

"Michael, please." Luke was on his knees in front of the older boy who lounged on the couch with a lazy aura surrounding him. His fingers were playing at Michaels knees, creeping up his shorts just enough to have the boy looking down at him every time he did it with narrowed green eyes that screamed control. 

Michael hesitated before nodding. He sat up and Luke shifted, sliding his hands up Michaels leg under his shorts. He could feel the soft skin of Michaels thighs prickle with goosebumps which only made Luke grin because he loved when Michael got like this.

"What do we say, Luke?" Michaels voice was heavy, thick like syrup. He pushed the blondes hands from his legs, watching him carefully.

"I've been a very good boy," Luke started, looking down at the ground. "Will you fuck me, daddy?"

"No." Michael stood up, shoving past Luke who sighed, slumping against the front of the couch.

"You're such an asshole." He flinched when Michael turned to look at him, eyes steely. 

"And you're not ready, so shut the fuck up." 

Luke shook his head as Michael stormed out of the living room. He swore Michael did these things on purpose, just to show how much control he had over the boy.

~~~

"Just like that," Ashton cooed, fingers brushing back Luke's messy hair. It'd fallen in his face after Ashton had fluffed it up and held it tight, fucking Luke's mouth. 

Luke looked up at Ashton, mouth working around his cock. He could feel it pulsing in his mouth and leaking softly, the faint taste of Ashton echoing through his taste buds. Ashton hummed when Luke pulled off slightly, licking his lips and breathing harshly. 

"Such a good boy, sucking daddy's cock like this." Ashton stopped Luke from going back down, instead pulling the boy up from the ground slowly and situating him on his lap. 

Luke could feel the warmth of Ashton's cock pressing against his thigh through his thin cotton boxers. Ashton had his hands on Luke's hips -it was his go to spot for holding on to the blonde. It was familiar and made Luke want to grind against him, to feel everything he was missing out on.

He'd heard Michael and Ashton before, the loud groans and harsh panting that could only be from a good fucking. He didn't understand why they wouldn't let him be part of it, he had gotten to the point of fingering himself open while the two watched, hoping they'd do something more.

~~~

Michael had a thing for Luke being tied up, unable to touch him anymore than Michael allowed. 

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you." Michael groaned, hips stuttering as Luke sucked at his cock, throat clenching repeatedly; trying in the worst way to make him come. 

Luke whined and it came out a soft hum. Michael groaned again, this time wordless and broken. He came quickly, his cock spurting white ropes down Luke's throat and his hands tangled in the blondes hair, harshly tugging. Michael pulled himself from Luke's mouth, rolling him over onto his stomach. He untied the ribbons and rubbed Luke's wrists a few times before rolling him back over.

"Finger yourself." Michael commanded. He was on his phone, probably texting Ashton. The phone landed on the floor and Michaels eyes were glued to Luke's face. "I said to finger yourself, Luke. Listen to daddy."

Oh god, Luke nodded quickly. He spread his legs, biting his lower lip. Michaels eyes followed his every move, watching as he dribbled lube on two digits and moved them down to his puckered hole, rubbing the lube around before pressing his middle finger in slowly. His finger was surrounded by warm heat and tightness, and he couldn't help but whine softly, not letting the sound echo from his chest.

Michaels eyes were hard, glazed over and hungry. Luke's eyes focused on Michaels hand, the way his fingers twitched like he wanted to be the one dipping into Luke's body. 

His second finger slid in and he whined, loudly this time. His legs were spread wide, enough that he knew his thighs would hurt in the morning, not that he cared too much.

Michael was leaning towards him, body angled like he couldn't get enough. His mouth was open and Ashton walked in, dropping his keys on the nightstand and pulling off his shirt.

Luke startled; pulling his fingers from his body and shifting away.

"No." Michael growled. He grabbed Luke's ankle and drug the boy towards him, leaning down and burying his face between Luke's legs. 

It was mind blowing, the feeling of Michaels tongue slipping around his hole, pressing in enough to make Luke whine out but never quite dipping in fully. Ashton had his hands near Luke's head, one stroking his cock smoothly, almost waiting for the right moment. Luke knew Ashton would end up fucking his mouth, and he opened his lips almost showing that he was ready. 

Ashton kneeled next to Luke on the bed, thighs against his face. He was deliberate at running his cock along Luke's lips and pulling back just before Luke's tongue could dart out for a taste. 

"Daddy." Luke whined, squeezing his thighs around Michaels head and throwing a pitiful look at Ashton.

The older boy smiled and kneeled over Luke, allowing the younger boy to finally get a taste. Luke was slow at licking along his cock, savouring every inch before Ashton pushed himself into Luke's mouth fully. He had no time to tease and rile Ashton up. 

Michael had a finger pressed against Luke's entrance, dipping slightly before pulling back and swirling around the tight muscle. His tongue worked along Luke's cock slowly, trailing down his balls to his hole and back up before sucking at his tip. 

Luke whined achingly as Ashton pulled himself from his mouth. "Daddy, please fuck me." 

"Luke." Michael mumbled, pressing two fingers into the blonde with determination. He was quick to thrust the digits, and Luke was making small sounds as he swallowed down Ashton's cock again, mouth suckling as best as he could. 

Michael pulled his fingers from Luke and rubbed his cock along the boys hole before pushing in. Luke let out a shallow gasp around Ashton's member, eyes blown wide and hands frantically gripping the bed sheets. He'd never felt anything like this; his fingers were measly compared to the length pushing into his body and god, it felt so good.

"Yeah?" Ashton pushed Luke's hair back from his face, shallowly thrusting into the boys mouth. "Is daddy making you feel good?"

Luke was lost in the moment of sobbing and moaning. Michael wasn't fully in him yet, his hips were slow at pushing in, a lot more than Luke had expected from the older boy. "Yeah, yeah." Luke couldn't form a whole sentence, his breath catching between the syllables and gurgling around Ashton's cock. 

Michael stilled, hands on Luke's thighs. There was a moment of silence albeit the sloppy thrusting sounds of Ashton sliding to and fro Luke's mouth.

Luke narrowed his eyes and Michael frowned. He looked to be gritting his teeth, eyes a wild green Luke'd never seen before. Michael pushed his length the rest of the way into Luke, ignoring the guttural moans that slipped from Luke's throat and left Ashton breathing heavily. 

He pulled from the blondes mouth and Luke swallowed his spit, noting the tenseness in his jaw and the soreness of his throat. Michael and Ashton locked eyes before Michael slid his arms beneath Luke's back, scooping him up and holding the younger boy to his chest. 

It was three hundred volts of holy fuck sent straight to his brain and Michaels cock brushed along his prostate, jumbling around the sensitive nerves. Ashton ran his hands up Luke's arm soothingly as the blonde leaned his head back to see him.

His cheeks were spread apart more than they already were and the warm pressure of a cock was pushed against his already full entrance. Luke felt his breath catch in his throat as Ashton held his arms tightly and pushed in, spreading Luke more than he thought possible. 

"Oh." Luke whined, his breath weak and shallow. "Oh god."

Michael grunted feeling the slick member glide along his, pushing his length against the walls of Luke and teasing along the boys prostate. 

"Daddy." Luke was dry heaving, tears pricking his eyes. He wanted to move, oh god, he needed to. It was all so much, they were so big and the filled him up so much he swore he was going to break.

"You like that, Lukey?" Ashton's voice was weak, barely squeezing through his throat without cracking. 

Gurgles of half eaten words fell from Luke's lips when Ashton snapped his hips up and Michael groaned, his cock being stimulated far more than he'd ever experienced. 

Ashton was quick and rough with his thrusts, moving his hips at a pace that had Luke sobbing and Michael biting back whines.

"Daddy." Luke whined, face buried in Michaels neck. The older boy had goosebumps from the warm breath fanning out across his throat.

Luke cried out loudly when he came, coating his and Michaels stomach with thick whiteness that screamed a job well done. Michael moaned as Luke's hole clenched around them, the sound echoing through his throat and leaving Luke gasping. 

Ashton pounded harder, searching out his own orgasm as Michaels cock took the brunt of Luke and Ashton's movements. He came with a soft whine, coating Ashton's cock and Luke's walls with his own whiteness, he moved, jamming his hips up, cock sliding against Ashton's and giving off a friction he'd kill to experience again and again. 

Ashton was vicious with his thrusts, they were sloppy and desperate and while Michael held still the sheer sensitivity had Luke sobbing all over again and begging his daddy to fill him up just like his other daddy had. It was sudden and thrilling when Ashton came, he slumped against Luke, and knocked Michael to the bed, crushing the younger boy between the two of them, their cocks still within him.

Ashton pulled out first, snorting at the sound Luke made from the sensitivity and slapping the boys ass. "What do we say, Luke?"

"Thank you, Daddy." 

Michael rolled the blonde off of him, watching as he panted desperately. He cocked an eyebrow and Luke huffed in a deep breath.

"Thank you, Daddies."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, hey! 
> 
> This was idk tell me what you thought!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
